


Fake

by ScifiSOS



Series: Kuron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, S3 spoilers, VLD spoilers, Very short one-shot, clone!shiro, idk what else to tag this, kind of spoiler, kuro - Freeform, kuron!shiro, more of theory for S4, writer writes shitty story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScifiSOS/pseuds/ScifiSOS
Summary: Why is he questioning his own identity? He can feel it, that realization pushing in. He grits his teeth and tries to push it away. It’s bad. He doesn’t know why it’s bad but it is vital to not remember. DO NOT REMEMBER.Yet the purple still bleeds in.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat edited. I haven't written in months so its gonna be shit.

Time is at a standstill – or it seems like that. Outside sound becomes silence, his head is ringing, eyes wide – dry and red from lack of sleep. He can feel his body shake and a light-headedness came and went as he stared.  

Across from him, only a few yards away, is…himself? White bangs, short hair – it is still the undercut from before. Those clothes…those were what he wore before he woke up in the hands of the Galra. Again. Or…or what? An idea trickling into the back of his mind, one that he did not want to remember.

Shiro (?) shudders and moves away when a hand touches his shoulder softly. “Are you alright?” came a voice – Lance? Maybe. Sound rushed back in after that, so loud that he curled into himself and covered his ears. Why is he questioning his own identity? He can feel it, that realization pushing in. He grits his teeth and tries to push it away. Clutching his head tighter and tighter. It’s  ** _bad_**. He doesn’t know why it’s bad but it is vital to not remember.  _DO NOT REMEMBER._

_DO._

An argument erupts between both sides. He opens his eyes and jerks his head back up, chest heaving as he can’t stop the idea from forming. The other him, the…the real? him comes closer – human hand reaching out, like approaching a scared animal.

 _NOT_.

 He can see the confusion, but those eyes overwhelmed with concern. Because who better than yourself to know that you are breaking down.

 _REME_ -

Then a swarm of memories hit him. Memories of test tubes, words, phrases, and only one repeats the most.

Kuron.

Clone.

He’s a clone. A clone. A sleeper agent. He’s not-

_He’s not real._

He gasps and backs away, clutching his head. Someone is screaming, is he screaming? It hurts. A rushing pain. Clone,  _clone_ ,  _ **clone**_.

It’s like something clicks into place, something that was nullified before, and he can feel a surge of panic as his arms hang towards the ground on its own accord. Something…something is taking over. A light lavender pushing into his vision.

“Shiro?” A tentative voice reaches him. He can see someone walking toward him in the corner of his right eye. He forces himself to un-clench his jaw.

“No…don’t.” he mutters weakly, unheard. A hand on his shoulder once again, blue armor. Lance. Lance. No. “No,  **Get**.  **Away**.” He grits out. Shiro? No. No. Whoever he is. Whatever he is. It doesn’t matter. He can’t –  _He can’t_. His galra hand glows on its own accord. 

“Lance.  ** _RUN_**!” He screams as he lunges at speed he didn’t know he was capable of.  He barely manages to shift his arm from slashing into his neck. And yet, and yet…

A gasp. Screams from the team, from Shiro, from himself. He can hear them but it is fading. The purple is invading his sight. A tear, a whimpered apology as his arm pulls back. He watches as the boy clutches his right shoulder- blood flowing out of the wound. He can feel his body straighten on its own. His arm lifts, body twists, leg steps forward. He’s preparing to attack again. Tears flowing freely, purple taking over. He manages one last plea.

 _Please_.

 ** _Please_**.

**Help Me.**

Then there is nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I have another theory/headcanon that Kuro gets a happy ending. Saved from the control of the druid/galra by team voltron and Shiro. Once this whole thing is over he and Shiro go to earth - get him some documents that claim he is the long lost identical twin. They pull a Fred and George on everyone constantly. And frequent the beach in matching Hawaiian T-shirts.
> 
> #stophurtingspacedads
> 
> I'm actually debating in using this on a Klance fanfic I'm working out.


End file.
